Princess Jeanie
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: Hermione Reads a muggle Book Called Princess Jeanie, That night she falls asleep and wakes up as a Princess. Luna is her sister and dating Neville, Ginny's married to Harry who is a duke and Ron's a Prince? Takes place during HBP


WEEEEEELLL HELLO THERE ;)

If you haven't been following this story you won't have a clue why I'm writing this so just carry on and read the story, if not:

WOOOO! For re-writing! I felt like this was the better option if I'm honest, I just felt like it would be easier as my ideas of changed.

Now the thing is I have started College so I'm gonna be busy but I promise I will not forget about this, by the way sorry it's kinda shortish. I wanted to get something up before I actually started because I wouldn't have otherwise!

~Ali

* * *

><p>The stars shone in through the windows of the Gryffindor common room as night loomed across the grounds. Hermione Granger sat alone in the corner of the room, her nose engrossed in a book like normal, the book in her hands read the title 'Princess Jeanie' and Hermione hadn't put the book down for three hours, mainly due to the fact she was hiding from Ron and that bloody Lavender Brown. Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken in months because of that damn girl, well partly because of that reason, the main reason was Hermione was jealous - not that she would admit it. She refused to speak to him, he shouldn't have been canoodling some girl who only likes him due to his new found status on the Quidditch pitch. The whole ordeal was infuriating to her but she still refused to talk to him, it's not like it would last forever or at least Ron hoped it wouldn't.<p>

Harry waltzed into the common room, a frown on his lips as he looked around the room for either Hermione or Ron. He gave a small smile as he noticed Hermione sat reading a book, he shook his head laughing thinking that things never change "Hey Hermione!" he called, walking towards her, taking her out of her trance. "Harry! How was detention?" she asked, putting a bookmark in her book to mark her place, "It was with Snape, what do you expect?" Hermione shrugged and smiled at Harry and started to talk about their studies to which Harry descretely rolled his eyes.

Around half an hour later a very distraught Lavender Brown came running into the common room and over to Hermione and Harry, earning an un-Hermioneish glare "Have you seen my Won-Won?! I want to give him a good night kiss" Lavender half screamed, half asked. "Er.. Sorry Lavender.. I just got back from detention" Harry said, trying to be as polite as he could where as Hermione just muttered "His name is Ron you shrew" to which Harry had to bite back a laugh, something he didn't do very well. Lavender just shrieked and ran up off the stairs in a huff, scaring the first years that sat in the common room into thinking she was a Veela, fortunately for everyone she wasn't.

Hermione sighed and stood up, "I suppose it's time for bed.." Harry gave Hermione a wary look but just nodded it away, she gave him a smile and made her way up the stairs and into her dorm room, giving a sigh of relief as she hit her sheets, still fully clothed but too tired to care, also too tired to notice the book still in her grasp.

* * *

><p>''Hermione..'' a voice sang quietly ''You need to wake up now dear, it's past seven o'clock'' Hermione groaned and swatted the air as if she was swatting away a fly, trying to get the person who what she thought was one of her dorm mates to stop messing around ''HERMIONE!'' the voice began to sound angry and Hermione shot up recognising the voice within seconds ''Mum?!'' Hermione questioned, rubbing her eyes to reveal her mother in front of her, looking quite a few years younger than the last time Hermione saw her ''what are you doing at Hogwarts? What are you doing in my dorm?'' her mother just shook her head and laughed, moving towards the side ''Oh darling you must have had some silly little dream..''. Hermione looked baffled, finally opening her eyes to see that she was no longer in her dorm room, she was in a grand room around the size of the Gryffindor common room, it had a beautiful high ceiling and walls as white as a wedding dress, the bed Hermione was sat on has satin sheets that were purple and soft to the touch and just out of the corner of her eye she saw two double doors that no doubt lead to something every girl dreams off; a walk in closet.<p>

'Up, up, up! We can't have our princess looking all…'' her mother gestured to all of Hermione and the bushy haired girl wrapped her arms around herself, only now noticing the silk night gown she wore ''Mum, what are you talking about princess, what the merlin is going on?'' her mother just shot her daughter a cold look and walked over and pulled her daughter forcefully out of the bed, pulling her over to a beautifully carved floor length mirror she said forcefully ''Look at yourself! I told you partying with that stable boy would do you harm!'' she almost shouted, which would have no doubt woken the neighbouring rooms ''You are a princess now look at yourself and remind that little brain of yours what is expected of you'' her mother stalked out of the room and slammed the door with a great amount of force that made Hermione jump with fear ''Little brain? But I-'' Hermione cut off mid sentence as she looked in the mirror at herself..

''IS THAT BLONDE?!''


End file.
